Proposal
by Hiccstrid6
Summary: Hiccup tried to do a really special Proposal for Astrid. But when something happens he doesn't know if he an do the surprise. How will he figure out how to deal with it?
1. Proposal

**Proposal: set after Httyd2**

 **Ok so i know it might be a little mix but like its fine. Why r they at the edge for people who want to tell me.**

 **Because i wanted them to be at the Edge.**

 **Also i know in the new season Hiccup gave his betrothal gift to Astrid. YADI, YADI YA!**

 **This is a story i've always wanted to write so ignore that little piece of evidence ok? Please!**

 **Maybe Graphic at the end**

Astrid. That beautiful name that would get Hiccup to blush that his face was red as a tomato. A name that would get him head-over-heels.

Hiccup knew that Astrid was a special person since the day he saw her when they were kids. He was the happiest man in the archipelago when he started courting her.

Them being a coupe for a couple of years were the best years of his life. And after all those years he knew she was the one.

He wanted to propose to her. But hiccup didn't want it to be traditional.

Hiccup wanted it to be out of the ordinary and special so Astrid could remember it forever.

Even if it meant weeks of planning it would all be worth it.

Hiccup thought as hard as he could to find the perfect jewel for Astrid ring. Though where could he find that ring?

Then it hit him like a million yaks. Hiccup knew a perfect place to get the Jewel. The Black Markets.

It was filled with Hunters even though much was gone he'll find a way to get out. Hiccup then mounted on toothless. "Let's go to the Black Markets Bud!" And off they were

It took Hiccup and toothless to get to the Markets about 2 hours.

Hiccup was exhausted from the flight but he still was determined to find the perfect jewel for Astrid. He also notice that there were a lot of people. But didn't think much of it.

He wondered around the market for a bit. "Pots! Get your decorated Pots here!" One Viking would exclaim while waving it like crazy.

While another Viking exclaimed "Get your axes! Any weapons u want get them here for half the price!"

Hiccup just shook his head as he continued walking around looking for what he needed.

That's when Hiccup spotted a Viking with his stand full of shimmering jewels. He walked up to the stand to find so many beautiful jewels.

When a specific jewel caught his eye. He found a beautiful ring, it had green and light blue mixed and carved into a deadly nadder. This was perfect, this is the one.

"Excuse me Sir i would like to buy this jewel. How much would that be?" Hiccup asked him.

The merchant just looked at Hiccup while polishing his left hook. The merchant just laughed.

"Oh my boy, this ain't just any ordinary jewel. The jewel is very special."

Curiosity seems to kick I and hiccup just wanted to know more about this jewel. "What do you mean?"

"This jewel right here, nearly got me killed by finding it and digging deep so I could get my hands to it. But that's when something took my left hand. I can not let some random kid take it" The Merchant said

"You can only find this jewel in Changewing Island and only there. If you really want the jewel, you'll have to dig deep into the caverns to find it." The merchant smiled even bigger.

Hiccup thought for a moment. He had been to Changewing Island and he know the consequences. He the walked away and mounted on Toothless.

"Toothless, let's go back home. Let's pack for a trip to Changewing Island." He stated as they took off.

The merchant saw when they both left and grinned. "He'll barely make it out alive!"

Hiccup flew back to dragon's edge and took out a few saddlebags for the trip.

Hiccup flew back to Dragon's Edge and took out a few saddlebags for the trip. Hiccup looked around to make sure no one was around.

"Toothless keep an eye out, don't let Astrid come and see me. Ok bud!" Hiccup then sprinted to his hut.

Toothless purred as in response, then he went out of Hiccup's hut. Hiccup packed a pickaxe, water, fish, bandages and inferno. (Because WHY NOT! IT'S INFERNO!)

Astrid who saw Hiccup land went to his hut and to see him. "Knock knock" Astrid said before opening his hut.

Toothless went towards him and covered him with his huge black wings. Astrid opened the door, to find that no one was there.

"I swear i saw Hiccup run in here." Astrid said to herself. She looked around to find no trace of her boyfriend

Then she sigh and walked out, closing the door behind her. After a few moments, Toothless uncovered Hiccup. Hiccup attached the saddlebags to Toothless and hopped on him.

"Come on, let's go before she comes back." Hiccup said as Toothless flew to the air.

 **~After the Long flight~**

It was a long Flight from Dragons edge. But as he was already giving up on going to Changewing island he saw it start to appear.

Hiccup sighs as he landed on a grassy plane. Toothless growled as Hiccup patted on his head. "It's okay bud, let's just find a deep cave and look for the ore." Hiccup said.

Toothless then smiled at the ground and started to run.

"TOOTHLESS!" Hiccup yelled towards the dragon. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING!"

Toothless continued to run but then he stopped. When hiccup caught up to him he didn't have a chance to breath. Toothless playfully ran towards him.

Hiccup looked at the Huge, dark cave.

Toothless started to sniff the ground and growled

"Well Bud you helped looked for the cage. Now let's go inside and find the jewel we need for Astrid.

He Lifted towards toothless, who blast it and off they went to look for the jewel.

Meanwhile back at Dragon's Edge~

Astrid entered Hiccups hut again. She searched everywhere. Still she did not find a trace of him. That's when she called everyone to the clubhouse to discuss what happening.

"Guys, you need to help me find Hiccup and toothless. I haven't seen him since this morning and i'm worried something could have happened to him" Astrid said as Snotlout Chuckled.

"No wonder why i had such a beautiful sleep today!" Snotlout stated while Astrid glared at him.

"GUYS! Remember all those times Hiccup saved you!" Astrid exclaimed.

"How about all the times he put US in danger" Tuffnut Added.

Astrid looked at Tuffnut, giving him a look that made him stumbled back.

"Astrid is right guys. Hiccup did saves us a lot" Fishlegs said

"Then, would guys help me to look for him. He may be in trouble." Astrid asked again as every shrugged.  
-

Dodging another spit of acid, Hiccup stood near Toothless. Toothless growled at the wild Changewing. Luckily, the found the jewel but to Hiccup's luck, the stumbled upon a Changewing. Then the Changewing blast acid again, this time Hiccup didn't reacted fast.

Hiccup managed to dodge the acid but not completely. He now had a burn on his left shoulder. Hiccup cover the burn mark with his right hand and mounted on Toothless.

The Changewing continues to blast towards Hiccup. Then the Changewing used its tail and hit Toothless. Toothless and Hiccup hit towards a wall. Hiccup felt pain coming on his arm, lifting his right arm, he saw a scar that now bleeding.

Toothless plasma blast the Changewing, giving him a warning. But the Changewing ignored the blast.

Hiccup was on the ground trying to call for Toothless. Hiccup didn't even have time to get the jewel since the changewing appeared out of nowhere starting Toothless and Hiccup.

"AHHH" Hiccup screamed as Toothless heard him.

Toothless ignored the Dragon and went towards his Rider. Toothless quickly grabbed Hiccup and placed him on his back.

Then the black dragon flew out of the cave to get away from the danger.

Hiccup meanwhile was struggling to hold on since the pain from the acid. It was unbearable, all hiccup wanted to do is get rid of the pain.

Finally toothless Landed and hid behind a rock as Hiccup slid off his saddle.

Toothless noticed the injured man. Toothless sniffed the wound and began to lick it. Hiccup shouted in pain as he stumbled onto his feet. He went through the saddle bags, then found the bandages he packed.

He then started to wrap the bandages around the wound so it won't get infected. After covering the wound Hiccup sigh as he rest against the rock.

But there was no time for rest. That's when the changewing appears, Hiccup jumped then dodged the acid that was blasted at him

He jumped on Toothless and flew. "That Changewing just won't give up. I guess it's up to us, bud" Hiccup told Toothless

Toothless cooed in response as they flew around the changewing.

"TOOTHLESS, Plasma Blast!" Hiccup shouted

Toothless shot at the changewing. The dragon snarled at Toothless and Hiccup as his anger grew. The changewing roared so loud toothless lost his balance

Then a flock of changewing were coming towards them. Hiccup tighten his grip on toothless saddle.

"Toothless did a barrel roll and multiple blast!" Hiccup yelled.

Toothless did a barrel roll and shot at every changewing, except one. The changewing dodged at Toothless blast then came towards them.

Toothless tried to form his plasma blast but he ran out of fire power. Hiccup closed his eyes waiting for the income


	2. Chapter 2

Toothless tried to form his plasma blast but he ran out of fire power. Hiccup closed his eyes waiting for the income.

But then a squeal was heard, Hiccup opened his eyes seeing Astrid and the Gang.

Astrid and the rest were already fighting off the changewing. After a couple of minutes of them fighting the dragon it left.

Toothless and Hiccup then landed. The riders did the same. That's when Snotlout broke the silence.

"Ok what were are you doing in Changewing Island?" He asked

Hiccup immediately panicked. He placed his arm behind his neck. "Er..I needed some acid from these changewings." He responded trying not to spill the beans.

"Hiccup we already have a lot of Changewing acid at the edge and Berk." Fishlegs stated. "You could just have asked if we had any" He added.

That is when Ruff and Tuff walked up to hiccup. They looked at the bandaged arm.

"Bro! What happened?" Ruffnut Asked.

"I can't conquer that Hiccup is hiding something sister nut!" Tuffnut exclaimed.

"What..what? Who said that I'm hiding something?" Hiccup said

"Uh you could tell" Snotlout said annoyed.

Astrid and Hiccup walked up to Hiccup. They looked at the bandaged arm. "Hiccup can we see the wound?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup groaned. He slowly undid the bandages, And to reveal a horrible wound.

Astrid and Fishlegs gasped.

"Oh my Thor Hiccup! This looks really bad." Astrid then went to touch it. "Hiccup you should go see Gothi immediately"

"But we have to bandage it first." Fishlegs exclaimed. The chubby soon went to get bandages from his saddle bag and slowly started wrapping the wound.

"There" Fishlegs said as he looked it proudly. "Now we should go to berk and get you checked by gothi"

Hiccup just nodded. He hopped onto to toothless and off they went to berk.

It was the usual thing. Tuffnut and Ruffnut talking nonsense while snotlout was talking about how cool he is. While Fishlegs was whistling quietly to himself.

Hiccup just watched what was going on when he heard someone whistle. He turned around and saw Astrid. She signaled him to follow her. She then quickly turned back.

Hiccup leaned over and told Toothless to follow the nadder. While they were flying there was no conversation between both of them.

When they did find a island both of the dragon's landed. As well as the riders. Astrid walked and sat down on the grass. Hiccup did the same.. Astrid looked at the distance as the sun was slowly moving.

She didn't turn to Hiccup one. "What were you doing at Changewing island?" Astrid asked not looking at her boyfriend.

Hiccup again put his hand behind his neck. "Errr….Astrid…..I was um...you know…..Getting Changewing acid." Hiccup knew it was obvious he was lying.

Astrid then turned to face him. "Hiccup we both know you're lying. You are stuttering. And when you stuttered it means that you're hiding something from me."

Hiccup looked at her eyes. How they deeply looked at his eyes trying to spill the yak nog.

Hiccup sighed. "Fine. You caught me Astrid." He responded looking sad

Astrid sighed. "Hiccup what on earth did you badly need from Changewing Island?"

Hiccup looked away from her and stared at the distance. He took a deep breath in and let it out. "Astrid we have been dating for 2 years already, and i felt like it was time to ask you the big question"

(I'm guessing because in RTTE they are like 18? So doing the math 20-18 is 2. So 2 years)

He turned to face her. And she just stared at him.

"And so i went to the Northern Markets and saw this beautiful jewel. But the merchant did not let me purchase it from him. That's when he told me i could find it at Changewing Island. So i went there and that's when the Changewing threw acid at me and i wanted to make it special for u so-" Hiccup stopped mid sentence because Astrid placed her hand over his mouth

"Hiccup, I don't need anything special from you. I love you just the way you are. And for a proper proposal i don't need to be impressed.

"Astrid i want you to remember it though!" He exclaimed.

Astrid giggled. "Hiccup i will always remember everything. Every single thing you do for me." She smiled towards him. "I don't need a beautiful ring to impress me. You already impress me."

Hiccup couldn't resist anymore. HIccup knew it was time, The sun was setting. He got up and pulled Astrid onto her feet. He knew he didn't have a ring but he didn't care.

Hiccup got onto one knee and took Astrid Hand. He took a deep breath and. Stared into her eyes. "Astrid Hofferson will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?" He asked

Astrid already knew it was coming but she still cried happy tears. Astrid placed her hands over her face trying to over how red she was from the excitement.

Hiccup got up and hugged her tightly. When they broke apart, Astrid smiled and said yes.

Hiccup was so happy that he leaned in and kissed her for a long time. When they finally broke apart hiccup smiled and said "Well my future Wife should we head back?" He said as he lowered himself.

Astrid laughed and took his hand. "Sure thing Babe!" She responded trying hard not to laugh at Hiccups actions.

Hiccup walked her over to stormfly and as a gentleman helped her get on Stormfly.

And off they flew to Berk to spread the happy news.

Hi it's Hiccstrid6. So this story was short I know.

Ok so I haven't wrote fanfiction in like 1 year and a half. And I'm trying to get used to it again. But thx for reading it! Love u all!


End file.
